deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Fate
Kent Nelson, AKA Doctor Fate, is a superhero from DC Comics. He appeared in the 94th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, where he fought against Doctor Strange from Marvel Comics. He was voiced by Mike Varker. History During an expedition in the Valley of Ur in Mesopotamia, young Kent Nelson and his archaeologist father Sven Nelson stumbled upon a statue containing the great Nabu, a Lord of Order and former adviser to the Egyptian pharaohs from an alien planet. Upon releasing Nabu, poisonous gas was then unleashed which killed Kent's father. Feeling sorry for the boy's fate, Nabu decided to teach him the secrets of the universe and train him to become an agent of the Lords of Order. After completing his training, Kent was given an amulet, a cloak, and a helmet and was from that point on known as the superhero Doctor Fate. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Full Name: Kent Nelson *Age: 70 (Physically 21) *Height: 6'2'' / 188 cm *Weight: 197 lbs / 89.4 kg *Agent for the Lords of Order *Archaeologist & physician *Founder of the Justice Society *Married to Inza Cramer Nabu *Full Name: Nabu the Wise *Age: 13.8 billion years *A Lord of Order *Non-corporeal *Homeworld: Cilia *Adviser to Egyptian pharaohs *Has created at least 8 Doctor Fates *Discovered in Mesopotamia Relics *Helmet of Fate **Made of Nth Metal, contains Nabu's spirit *Cloak of Destiny **Grants superhuman powers *Amulet of Anubis **Pocket Universe **Detects Magic, **psychic Immunity *Orb of Nabu **Used to observe events Magic *Telekinesis *Flight *Energy Blasts *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Dimensional Teleportation *Intangibility *Hypnosis *Immortality *Nigh-Omniscience *Telepathy *Size Manipulation *Matter Manipulation *Regeneration *Time Manipulation *Astral Projection *Invisibility *Psychometry *X-Ray Vision *Energy Absorption *True Fate form *And more... Feats *Stalemated multiversally-ampted Spectre *Kent can lift cars without Helmet of Fate *Transported people 400 years back in time *Flew 28 decillion times the speed of light *Stopped a Lord of Order & a Lord of Chaos simultaneously DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''Stephen Strange! It has come to my attention that there are two Sorcerer Supremes in this existence. I am here to resolve this embarassment.'' *''Pitiful.'' *''Fool. You are merely a doctor. I am a god!'' *''Shut up!'' *''A friend once told me the helmet doesn't make the man...But I will use it!'' *''Witness your true fate!'' *''Doctor Strange. Welcome to our home. Welcome to the end!'' Gallery Dr_Fate_9844.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Helmet of Fate Collection Vol 1 1.jpg|Helmet of Fate Doctor_Fate_Kent_V_Nelson_0002.jpg|Cloak of Destiny Amulet_of_Anubis_02.jpg|Amulet of Anubis Inza.png|Inza Nabu.png|Nabu Fusion Fate.png|True Fate Trivia * Doctor Fate is the 13th DC character to appear, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond and Raven, and with the next eight being Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Lobo, Static and Black Canary. **He is the tenth DC character to fight against a Marvel character, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, Doomsday, Bane and Batman Beyond, and with the next six being Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Lobo and Static. **He is the ninth DC character to win, after Superman, Batman, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond and Raven, and with the next seven being Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Static and Black Canary. References * Doctor Fate on Wikipedia * Doctor Fate on DC Database Category:Magic Users Category:Superheroes Category:Light Users Category:Flying combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Doctors Category:A team of Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Time Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Metahumans Category:Reality warpers Category:Geniuses